The Prince And The Pauper
by xROCKYCHICK18x
Summary: Summery: Allyson Dawson was a very timid girl, until she met the 7 warriors of the South. Now, she's a fearless warrior set to protect her teritory. What happens when the prince of the NeverSeas happens to find Ally's territory?
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: Allyson Dawson was a very timid girl, until she met the 7 warriors of the South. Now, she's a fearless warrior set to protect her teritory. What happens when the prince of the NeverSeas happens to find Ally's territory?_

Once upon a time, there was a little frail, fearful, timid girl name Allyson Dawson. One day, she was .walking along the trails of the forest, she came across a big house made out of Stone and shingles. Being the curious little girl she was she decided to look inside. She opened the large door, and found 7 large men lifting weights. As soon as the men heard the door close, they looked up.

The largest of them all, came up to Allyson. He bent down adn grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hello, honey. I'm Dominic. What's your name?" The man, now known as Dominic, asked Allyson.

"I'm Allyson. What are your names?" Allyson asked gesturing to everyone else in the house.

"Well. This is Dez, Ratliff, Ross, Rocky, Riker, and Ryland." He introduced

"Hi ya, Ally!" They chourused.

"Um, it's Allyson, but I like the sound of Ally." Ally responded liking her new name.

"Do you have a house or family?" Dominic asked.

"No. I don't" Ally replied.

"Well, you could live with us!" Ross concluded.

"Okay?" Ally said, making it into a question.

"Are you hungry Ally?" Dominic asked handing Ally a plate that was next to the counter.

"Sure." She smiled and grabbed the plate and ate.

- Another Story- Austin's-

Once upon a time, there was a young prince named Austin Moon. Now, Austin, his father King Mike Moon, and his mother Mimi Moon, live in the enchanted catsle of The NeverSeas Kingdom.

Austin was walking through the castle halls with his golden retreiver puppy, Pancakes. The reason he named his dog Pancakes was beacause, well, he loves pancakes.

As I was saying, while Austin was walking through the castle halls, he approached his father, the king.

"Hello, father" Austin greeted his father. The king smiled brought his son in for a side hug.

"Hey, son. So, how was the basketball game today?" Mike asked his son smiling.

"It was awesome! Rydel and I won! We were against Fred and Louis." Austin replied grinning like crazy.

"Good job! Did Rydel do the most work?" Mike teased his son, causing Austin to glare at his father.

"No! It was 50,50 father!" Austin defended. Mike smiled and put his hands up in defence.

"Okay, Okay! Now let's go meet your mother before she has a rampage." Mike advised his son. The prince nodded and they were on their way.

Here's my new story! Hope you liked it! working on the second chapter as I type!

Okay guess these few things for me:)

1) How does all the R names come together? (pretty obvi)

2) Is Austin an only child?


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

1) How does the R names come together?

2) Is Austin and only child?

-At the cabin with Ally and the boys-

Now finally being 16, Ally is now a 3rd degree black bet in karate, can shoot a bow and arrow, on the bulsie( A/N didn't know how to spell it!), can NOW ride a horse(even though it took her about 5 years to be able to canter), and can kill a pig. Ally is the closest to Ross. They spar together, ride together, shoot together, and go hog hunting together. They do EVERYTHING together.

Now at the dinner table talking amongst themselves, Ally and Dez were talking about where he had last left his turtle.

"Dez, I think you left her in the bathtub." Ally concluded. Dez shook his head.

"I don't think so Ally. Maybe she's in the barn, or the fort,or maybe the-" Ross cut him off.

"Check the cubort. I think I saw Sheila in there." Ross said with food in his mouth. Dez ran to the cubort and saw Sheila in the cubort.

"Ross! Swallow before you talk please!" Ally scolded. Austin smirked.

"Stop nagging me woman!" Ross yelled playfully. Ally thought she would play along and smacked his head.

"Ow!" Ross yelped.

"Uh huh. Feel the pain!" Ally smirked. They both laughed.

"Thanks Ross!" Dez yelled running towards his room to put Sheila back in her cage, leaving Ross and Ally alone. The two chuckled at their friends oddness.

"So, Alls. Would you like to go hunting tommorow? Or are you busy doing the dishes?" Ross asked. Technically, Ally is also the maid of the house. She cleans, does laundry(with the help of Ratliff), cooks, and well does everything else that involves the house.

"Umm... I have to do the dishes in the morning. I'm free after that though." Ally responded. Ross smiled.

"Okay. So tommorow's hunting day!"Ross declared. Ally laughed.

-Austin's Story-

Finall a young man at the age of 16, Austin is the next in line for the throne. Well, ever since his brother, Rocky left for the 7 warriors of the South, he's been next in line for the throne.

Everyone is now sitting at the Royal Table in the dining hall, in the castle.

"Mother, Father, I have something to ask you." Austin started. "My men and I were wondering if we can go riding in the forest tommorow?" He asked his parents with caution.

"Of course not! You are the Prince! There are tons of people oustide of the castle that want to kill you!" Mimi yelled at her son.

"Honey. I think we should let him go. He has enough training to go." Mike reasoned. He's always been the most layed back of the two.

"Oh. All right. Just be careful son." Mimi reminded. Austin nodded and headed off.

-At the barn with Austin.-

"Well? What did she say?" Rydel asked. Austin smiled and nodded.

"She said yes! So I was thinking we could take the old route? The one that goes by the 7's cabin?" Austin suggested. Everyone shrugged.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

After everyone left, Austin decided to see his horse, Lightning. He grabbed an apple and headed towards her stall.

"Hey girl. You wanna go for a ride tommorow?" Austin asked. Lighting gave him a neigh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Austin laughed and started going back to the castle.

Chapter 2! sooooo guess these things for me:)

Recap answers

1) I don't really know yet! You'll have to find out!

2) Technically It's Rocky and Austin that are the siblings in the story:) no others!Maybe:) (Evil smirk)

Things to guess!

1)What do you think will happen when Austin goes riding and Ally goes hunting?

2) Do you think a little romance will happen with Ross and Ally?

3)How old should Ross be? 16 or 18 years old?


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry guys! My computer died and I forgot to update! I'm hoping to get 3 chapters of song-shots 101 by Friday! So here's the new chapter!

Recap

1)What do you think will happen when Austin goes riding and Ally goes hunting?

2)Do you think a little romance will happen with Ross and Ally?

-With Ally and Ross(hunting)-

The next day after Ally had finished the dishes, the two set out. Now, Ally was on her Red Dun Mare, Juilet, while Ross was on his Palomino gelding, Romeo. When they were younger, they wanted to make the names to go together, so they came up with Romeo and Juliet.

Right now, Ross was a few feet ahead of her, they were in the middle of a race to the old oak tree they found when they were younger. It was also the best spot to kill hogs.

They were neck and neck, about 20 feet till the oak tree. When Ross sped up, Ally sped up. It was about to be a tie when...

-With Austin, Rydel, Fred, and Louis-

Austin woke up earlier than usual, to get on his way earlier. On his way to the barn, he woke up Rydel, and then they made their way to the barn.

When they got there, Fred and Louis were aleady there. Austin and Rydel set ways to saddle their horses.

Austin went in the tack room to get his saddle pad, saddle,(A/N they ride english, like they do in the old movies) bridle, and helmet.

After he was done saddling Lightning, the foursome went on their way.

They were about 10 miles away from the 7's cabin, just riding along when, Rydel thought she a Red Dun horse run through the trees.

"Delly, the 4's don't ride out here. It's too far from their cabin." Austin explained. Rydel nodded, but stayed alert.

While the four kept on riding, Louis thought he heard something. The gang decided to split up and go look.

Austin had gone the way Rydel thought the Red Dun went. He got ahout 50 feet in when he heard someone behind him.

"Who do you think you are?" The mysterious person asked. The person has a bow in his hand. Ready to shoot Austin.

"I am Prince Austin from the NeverSeas Kingdom. Who do you think you are?" Austinn responded in the rudest way possible.

"That's none of your concern." The person said. Austin smirked.

"Yes. It is. I am a royality. You are a peasent. When you are in MY kingdom, you respect my orders." Austin explained. It was now the person's turn to smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not in YOUR kingodom. The line of the kingdom ended about, let's say, 5 miles back." It said. "If you call me a peasent one more time, I will personally kick your butt."

"Okay well, PEASENT, I will be leav-Arrg!" Austin didn't get to finish his sentence, because the mystery man(GIRL) had already knocked him on the ground.

"I told you. DON'T CALL ME A PEASANT!" The person said hovering over Austin. "I don't care if your a prince. Out here, your a tresspasser, of the 7 Warriors of the South. So, that makes me want to kill you." The person smirked.

"Okay! Wait, are you a warrior?" Austin asked.. The person nodded. "Yeah you got a problem with that?" He(SHE) asked. Austin shook his head. He(SHE) nodded and got off of him. They were interupted by someone else coming into the forest.

"Ally! Are you okay?! Why'd you run off like that?! By the way here's Juliet, and why is the Prince here?" The other person asked. The person, now known as Ally took a deep breath.

"He's why I ran off. I saw him running in the territory." Ally responded.

"Okay. Well, we got to get back, you gotta do laundry remember?" The man asked. Ally nodded.

"Yeah. I hope to not see you around here again." Ally told Austin and the two left without another word.

One thing came to mind when Austin thought of that girl. 'CUTE!'

Recap Answers

1)Ally doesn't seem to like Austin, but does Austin like Ally?

2) it may happen, it may not:)

Guess!

1) How will Austin and Ally meet again?

2) Do you think it was love at first sight for Austin?

3) Why did Ally not want to tell Austin her name?

GUESS AWAY!


	4. AN

HEY GUYS!

This is NOT an update! but I'm hoping to get to writing back in a week or two!

OKAY. The news as to why I am here...

I HAVE A WATTPAD! If you guys are on there just go look up: hoper5 !

go comment on my stories! I'd love to have your imput!

Now... ANOTHER reason as to why I am here...

I'm writing a Twilight Austin & Ally LONGGGGGGGGG one-shot! I'm writing it from my Twilight Comic Book! I only have volume 1, so when I get volume 2 you'll get the sequel to the one-shot!

so... YOUR IMPUT!

Which story should I update first? So I know what to work on!

ANOTHER reason! I wanna write a TBM fanfic, so if any of you guys are willing to help, or WANT to help, just PM me! I would LOVE to work/talk with one of you!

FIRST ONE TO PM ME ABOUT IT GETS IT! It may not be the best offer, but I wanna write one!

I'm trying to get more motivated to write, but I can't get any ideas in my head!

I'm so sorry that I keep you waiting! Please bear with me!

ALSO! GO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY, The Kellington Project... ! IT'S ABOUT HOW KELLY AND ELLINGTON MEET! (kelly is ellington's gf in real life. (ellington is Ratliff in R5)

OKAY! SO GO CHECK IT OUTTTT!1

i'm so sorry for the inconvenience so just PM and REVIEW!

go check out my WATTPAD, hoper5 ! :)

PEACE-

HOPEEEE:


	5. bye fanfictionites

HEY GUYS! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:)

Okay! I am going to be done with fanfiction for a while... I'm also going to delete some of my stories...

I'm sorry if I've gotten your hopes up on another chapter... but I'll be deleting these stories after I post this A/N. sorry for the inconvienience!

I'll see you guys in a couple months hopefully!

goodbye for now:)

~The Future Maia Mitchell

JK JK;)


End file.
